The Start To Everything
by A Final Eclipse
Summary: When people from different parts of the realm are summoned upon, they must band together and extinguish the growing evil threatening to end all of their lives. Rated M for blood, sex, heavy violence, and cursing. (edit) Ignore chapter 1's precautions. I am going to full force finish this story as quickly and efficiently as possible, I hope you all enjoy!
1. Descripton and Precautions

**Introduction**

Hello all! I'm going to be your writer for this story, you can just call me Eclipse.

Now listen, first things first... I'm not going to be going off the true lore for most of the characters as I want to make this experience as unique as possible.

Secondly, as much as it may seem that I suck at writing... you would not be wrong as I have written few stories and far in between so it will be a bit of a struggle for me to actually finish this story out with confidence.

Lastly, just know that this is going to be a side project of mine. The story more then likely will be updated every week or 2 on Saturday or Sunday. I might even double upload or triple upload if my schedule isn't absolutely fucked.

Now... all disclaimers aside please be aware this is a rated M story and you should expect... blood, sex, violence, drug references, and cursing... lots of it. With that said... I hope you all enjoy the story! Cause it's gonna be a long one.


	2. Charcter Introduction Chapter:1

**Short Character Descriptions**

 **Alright, firstly the descriptions will be rather short but bare with me as they will get updated in the story itself. There is still a lot to learn about our paladins but rest assure... the truth will come forward.**

 **Terminus: The stone giant bound to never die, his soul is infused with a cursed sphere that makes sure he is forced to walk for all of eternity.**

 **Androxus: Lost in the abyss he gave up his freedom to his own soul as he ventured his way out of it. There is speculation he got the name godslayer for a reason.**

 **Ash: A proud and strong fighter who is capable of taking down an entire army just by herself, she is the result of the power and influence the militia forces can do to someone and it shows.**

 **Barik: The mechanic that can and will fix anything. His general knowledge in building makes him a valuable asset in and out of battle.**

 **Bomb King: A passive-aggressive living bomb that was given life by unknown means. His origin and creator are unknown but he is known by most if not all.**

 **Buck: A mercenary whose quest for power has driven him into the depths of darkness almost to never return. He is still hungry for more though, and that concerns most.**

 **Cassie: The daughter of a legendary hunter that is said to have taken down any beast that he marks. She definitely has inherited her father's legendary shot as well as his weapon of trade.**

 **Drogoz: A wingless dragon with an obsession with anything shiny and or valuable. He has some sort of way to get technology rather quickly and he has adapted to a jetpack rather than have wings of his own.**

 **Evie: The witch who can command the power of ice to her will. Her powers came from a unknown origin and her level with it is unknown as well, but one thing is for certain… she is not all there in the head.**

 **Fernando: The legendary flame knight that serves himself and no other. His power with fire has brought whole armies to there knees and he has never been discovered by the enemy lines.**

 **Grohk: The great orc of lightning that can willingly control the power of electricity and use it through his staff. He is known as a formidable warrior in his tribe and he would fight the realm for them.**

 **Grover: The walk tree being that exist for an unknown reason. He is speculated to be a guardian of some form of forest but the area for where it is not known by everyone besides a few choice individuals.**

 **Inara: The stone warden and the guardian of her whole civilization. Her strength is incredible and her ability to tank damage makes her a literal wall that is impenetrable by all who dare to break it.**

 **Jenos: A higher being of sorts, the man is basically the leader of the group of paladins for the reason he can command so much power. He has harnessed the ability to heal and hurt as well as lock people in place.**

 **Kinessa: The bounty hunter that is said to take down any being known to man if the price is right. Her way of killing is rather simple to be honest… it just involves 1 or 2 headshots.**

 **Lex: He is basically the galaxy's police. Run them down and gun them down is his method of choice, but he doesn't mind laying back for once if they decide to not run… but where is the fun in that?**

 **Lian: Warrior. This woman deserves that word a million times over. She has seen countless dead bodies littered in the battlefield. She has even fallen several herself with little to no effort. Her beauty is a masquerade to what is really lying underneath the cover over her horror story and the truth of it all isn't so pretty.**

 **Maeve: Part cat, yet part human as well. Very little is known about her, she is basically a very quiet french speaking being that stays out of the way and strikes when the time is right.**

 **Makoa: The guardian of the sea and the one most if not all can challenge. He is a landmass of power and as ancient as the land around him, what brings a creature of this stature into the world of paladins?**

 **Mal'damba: A follower of Wekono and the user of a curse even stronger than Androxus', he is the shell of a man that can turn anyone's life into utter chaos.**

 **Pip: He single handedly took down his whole civilization just with creations he made through alchemy. He is very easy going, but don't let his calm and cute looking demeanor let you think that he can't kill at any second.**

 **Ruckus: A goblin that stole and cheated his way to get where he is now. He is cunning and conniving and won't stop at anything to get something he wants.**

 **Seris: The keeper of the abyss. She watches over it quietly and solemnly, torturing those minds who deserved to be there in the first place. The cloaked woman has left for now but she might return when she has achieved her goal.**

 **Sha Lin: A prince that is fighting for his kingdom. His strength with a bow knows no bounds and his ability to stay hidden makes him a very rough adversary to go against. It is said he can also hear a individual spec of sand move amongst the rest as odd as that may seem.**

 **Skye: A killer that moves amongst the shadows, her body whips in and out of small corridors as she claims another mark. Her face always has a sick grin to it and it shows that she does what she loves.**

 **Strix: He is a soft spoken man, and any human with his precision is an individual that doesn't need to say too many words. Amongst the shadows is where he lurks and where he resides.**

 **Talus: Leader of the Ska'drin and the moving force to try and cleanse the reputation people have on his tribe. He isn't your typical champion but he is definitely that can keep up with the rest.**

 **Torvald: His thirst for knowledge has driven him to the ends of his land in search of a higher knowledge and higher power. Technology is so behind in his eyes that it almost seems like everything is going in reverse.**

 **Tyra: Insanely aggressive. Insanally deadly. That is all that can describe this woman. She has single handedly defeated high level mages with her bare hands and has fought in wars no person should ever have gone through.**

 **Victor: A lone man who threw everything away in fear of his life. He left those who he loved and those who fought beside him because the threat was too great even for him. The gunner now walks alone as he tries to redeem himself in every sense possible.**

 **Willow: The protector of the hidden garden, anyone who steps foot in it is sentenced to death and their body can never leave the sacred place. She has now left it unprotected in search of a bigger goal.**

 **Ying: An oddball character that cares about everyone equally even if they don't have the purest hearts. She is connected to everyone and can find out anything about anyone no matter how much their brain is turmoil.**

 **Zhin: An evil ruler of a foreign kingdom. He always seems to be ruling with an iron fist and he always messes up anything that is going right. Is there anyone who can stop him?**

 **And there we go! That will be the true introduction to the story as we can now see a slight bit of detail about our characters! The first chapter will be uploaded next Saturday and it will be the start when the Paladins actually meet. For now, farewell my wonderful people!**

 ** **Edit: Please do not mind the bold letters... technical difficulty lmao****


	3. The Threat Emerges Chapter:2 (edited)

**We will now be introduced to the first ''actual'' chapter. Now, please realize that most of the stuff listed here is not from the actual paladins lore but if you read the disclaimer you would know this right? Well! With that said… let's begin with the actual story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Somewhere in a distant valley the air was dense and the tensions were high. A threat loomed on the horizon and people were panicking all around. 6 great men took care of the threat and sealed it off for it to never resurface, but it seemed like the seal wasn't strong enough to contain the great beast. The men in question had a particular ordeal, they must vanquish the threat for good which would permanently solve the problem, or seal it away again in hope it would never reemerge again. There were very few options and they all knew it. The group had to think of something… and fast.

 **3 hours later...**

In a unknown tower overlooking the valley, the men gathered around a table and began to discuss the issue at hand. ''This is madness! How do you expect us to kill something like that! It almost killed us all in one swipe last time and it's back again and stronger than ever!'' one of the men proclaimed. Another man spoke up very gently. ''We can't win this fight. We need help or else it will be the end of us all.'' The grand master in the middle spoke up this time, his voice booming, ''Settle down!'' he then looked at the other 5 higher powers in the room. ''We cannot win this fight! This is certain. We will need to recruit a few people in order to stop this beast but I fear it will not be that easy.'' He looked down at the floor then spoke in a softer manner. ''The quest at question will have to be based on looking for 30 or so champions to fight for this realm. We cannot have anything besides the strongest of them all, no matter how distant or evil they may be… it's our only hope.'' All of the other masters looked at him in shock, outrage was on the verge of erupting. ''Are you sure about this!?'' one of the man said practically yelling. ''Yes. I'm quite certain it will have to be this way and I'm not particularly happy about it. We will need to send one of us to go around through the different area's of the realm and start getting people together.'' The men all looked at eachother uncertain to what he was implying. The long white haired master spoke up and asked him very quizzically. ''Who are we going to send grandmaster? We are putting each other at risk by eliminating one of us from the group.'' The grand master just chuckled slightly and then looked at the man with a stern look. ''We are going to send you, Jenos.''

Jeno's was quite shocked by the sudden choice of words by the grand master. The responsibility put on him suddenly was enough to make most men go insane, but the white haired man planned for this and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He smirked and exited the tower in search of the interstellar police station.

 **Tell me what you guys think! Leave a comment or two and any feedback is appreciate. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. The First Of Many Chapter:3 (edited)

**Chapter 3**

 **Time to get into the real backbone of this story… without further ado. Let's begin!**

 **Area: Unknown**

 **Time:Unknown**

Jenos knew he had finally arrived at his destination and he knew 'exactly' who he was looking for. The towering monolith of a building was looming above him, and the man couldn't be happier with the fact that this place had the answers he could possibly seek. The white haired man continues onward towards the monolith when he was hit with a bolt of yellow light in the shoulder. A man of darker decent stands tall glaring the master down. "Judge, or be judged." The darker skinned man began to run towards the master with vigor as shot after shot rings out through the air. Jenos was more than fast enough to dodge them. "Wait I come in peace in search of your he-." Jenos ducks barely dodging another shot. He rushes behind cover bringing out his trusty celestial rifle as he fired back at the attacker. The aggressive man slides, continuing to fire practically non-stop. both taking considerable amount of damage the attacker uses his last resort to try and finish this quickly. He raises both guns to the air and presses them together. He brings them down to face Jenos. " **NO-ONE ESCAPES THE LAW!** " A gigantic burst of yellow energy launched itself towards Jenos giving him little to no time to react besides countering with tremendous power. '' **STEP INTO THE LIGHT… AND PERISH!** '' A massive funnel of blue energy encased the yellow beam and disintegrated it instantly, the attacker in question who shot the beam dropped to the ground like a solid rock and landed on the ground with a thud. Jenos floated over to him and checked his pulse. The darker skinned cop was definitely breathing and it honestly seemed like it didn't damage him all that much. Time stood still as the master thought he killed the man with cosmic energy. That changed rather quickly. Jenos was relatively shocked when he saw the man laugh randomly seemingly out of nowhere. The white haired man scowled at the cop in front of him. ''What's so funny? I could have vaporized you in a matter of one shot.'' The cop just smirked and then looked at the master in front of him directly in the eye. ''You're a master I assume?'' his voice was surprisingly smooth and knowledgeable sounding. ''I protect this area from intruders such as yourself, but it seems like you would only be here if it meant business. Especially if you were willing to use that kind of power quickly instead of dodging, which I know you could have done.'' The white haired man was basically thrown for a rollercoaster ride. In a matter of minutes, he arrived, gotten attacked and was now having an intellectual talk with a cop no less? This journey was going to be interesting. ''I'm not here to kill you guardian. I seek help finding certain groups of individuals and I fear you might be the only way to find them fast. I know you have the technology and the manpower to find anyone, so could you possibly help me save this realm with this one request?'' Jenos replied feeling there needed to be some haste in his words. The cop pondered for a second thinking over his options. Escape the planet and basically watch this world collapse or save it by helping a demigod of sorts and take back the land from this unjust evil? Tough call. Sadly, his good side wanted to take the wheel. ''Alright, I'll help you. Keep in mind this doesn't mean you can pinpoint everyone, but it will make it much easier to find them.'' the cop replied with a small smirk knowing this would be one hell of a task even for a man like Jenos. ''Follow me into the tower. I'll show you what we know.'' the cop quickly walked into the tower with Jenos floating behind in tow and the doors automatically slide open, then close as if nothing happened.

 **Several Levels Of Floors Later…**

Everything was going by as fast as a comet for Jenos. All of the electronics that he has never seen before, and the sheer amount of people constantly keeping track on everyone's movement that might possibly turn into a threat. They went through several corridors before arriving at a room with a giant screen and 4 chairs littering the small space. The TV was buzzing loudly as it seemed it was always active and the room was dimly lit, no help from the screen. The cop sighed and then walked over and took a seat. ''This is it. The threat navigator room. We target those by special means because they seem as if they are going to endanger another being who wanted no conflict in the first place.'' Jenos glided over to the seat and sat down. There were literally thousands of names on the list. 'Thousands'. The sheer number ran through Jenos' head several times before he realized that he should be asking a question of his own. ''Is there a way to sift through power rankings of some of these individuals? Some seem like they aren't even a threat to humanity let alone themselves.'' He pointed to a purple haired elf woman. ''Like her. She seems like she wouldn't harm anyone in the slightest. She does seem to resemble the twilight assassin though. So don't hold my judgement over yours.'' The cop in the room started laughing ''You know your marks! That is Skye. Deadliest assassin to ever graze these lands. If she wants it, she is going to get it. We need to stop her but right now that seems to be impossible.'' Jenos was confused by his choice of words. ''You can't catch her or let alone immobilize her? She seems relatively thin and she doesn't look like the kind to put on a fist fight.'' The darker skinned male's face changed from glee to a frown, he then sighed and turned to the master and spoke ''She can turn invisible. No clue for how long, but she is basically impossible to catch unless you get her when she isn't. All I can say.'' The white haired man noted that. Just in case he bumped into her by chance.

Jenos was basically searching the whole board and then an individual caught his eye. 'The Godslayer'. ''Who is this man? He seems more or less like a monster if he killed a god.'' The Cop gave Jenos a grim look and looked back at the board. ''If he's gonna be your first mark. Go towards Frog Isle and you might still catch him. I'm just warning you… he is a lot more dangerous than skye and a lot stronger. Good luck.'' Jenos wanted to ask a million questions at the moment and it seemed like all of his questions weren't getting answered. He just sighed and then floated out the door in search of this 'god killer'. Before he could leave, he could hear the man in the room say something to him. ''Names Lex. Don't forget it.'' With that, Jenos knew what he had to do. He finally had a lead.

 **Area:Frog Isle**

 **Time: Night**

Jenos floated for what seemed like hours, the time went from day to night and he swore he knew someone was following him but this 'individual' in tow was not allowing the master to seem them. The area went from thick forests to old sand like structures in a matter of moments, and he swore he could see a cloaked individual on the horizon near a cliffside. Jenos quickly used Stellar Wind to get closer but not close enough to alarm the humanoid in the distance, the gap was closed in a matter of seconds. Jenos was about to approach the man before he felt a large revolver pressed to the back of his head. The large man behind him spoke in a grave and very deep tone. ''I'm not your prey and you have been trying to seek me for the last 2 hours. You are lucky I haven't capped you off like the rest of the worthless scum that come for me.'' He cocked the revolver and pressed it against Jenos head stronger this time ''Now… why are you here.'' The master wasn't fazed as much as most would be in this situation. Most people would panic but Jenos was relatively used to situations like this much to his dismay. ''I'm here looking for the strongest warriors in the land. We need to fight off a life threatening demon who threatens to claim all of the land out from all of us and ultimately kill us all.'' The god slayer wasn't fazed. Though his mask didn't show jack shit… but that's not the point. ''And why does that bother me? I don't fear death. I embrace it. I'm consumed by darkness and you act like this is the most of my worries. HA! Don't make me laugh.'' Jenos thought for a second and then came up with a cunning idea. ''Who or what do you want then? Maybe we can work out some sort of deal.'' This peaked the god slayers interest. ''Now you are speaking on a level playing ground. I only want two things from you… I want a possible solve to the curse I have or a way to reclaim what was once mine.'' Jenos could understand the first question judging by the man's right arm… but what was once his? Was this man truly insane? ''I could find a help with your curse… but I don't know how I can help with your second issue without you… being more specific.'' You could hear the slayers ego change to a much softer tone as he just simply said ''I just want to see her again. I would give my life for her, and she is the reason I keep moving on day to day rather than rotting away in that horrible place you higher 'powers' call the abyss. She has soft brown hair and she floats just like you. She always wields a mirror and she is a bit… eccentric.'' Jenos just simply smirked. ''I could find her for you. Could she help us in anyway so that it helps us fight back?'' The cloaked man looked at jenos with a glare as if he hit a nerve. ''Yes. She's a healer.'' Jenos noted it down and then turned to look at the man's piercing green eyes. ''Fine. You have a deal Mr.…'' The man just sounded one word and basically stepped on air away from Jenos. His voice was just a quiet whisper in Jenos' ear. ''Androxus.'' Jenos just looked at where the man stepped on air to and he disappeared. Jenos knew who Androxus was describing because she is known to go around as soon as he labeled what she looked like… problem was finding her. He had a good idea where she might be but it was a long shot. ''Time to go to the Timber Mill.''

 **Alrighty! I like writing these shorter chapters as I can basically fill in a little bit about the characters and a bit of description of what they can do but at the same time, I didn't really do much of that this chapter. I kinda half assed it. I gave characters like Jenos, Lex and Andro some time to shine and trust me… it won't be the last. Stay tuned and see you next chapter! Till then, bye!**


	5. The Untold Truth Chapter:4 (edited)

The Untold Tale

Chapter:4

 **Welcome back! Surprised you are all still here tbh… but that's not the reason why I'm making this shitty intro dialogue. This chapter is gonna be a flashback of sorts. The characters in the flashback won't be revealed… but they are gonna be obvious for paladins fans. Warning. There will be a lot of love and hurt in this chapter, you have been warned. Have fun!**

Jenos traversed throughout the night and he was approaching Timber Mill rather quickly. He knew he felt Androxus' presence as he could literally sense him after encountering him the first time. It was almost a sense of dread and regret that washed over him, it almost didn't seem right for a man deemed the name "godslayer". Jenos eventually brushed it off before he noticed Androxus step out from one of the many shadows. The white haired demigod asked a question feeling very bewildered by the slayers disposition. ''Why are you troubled? Aren't you going to step forward and try to find her alongside me?'' The cloaked man sighed as he looked away. ''There is a lot more to it then you think. I lost everything.'' The white haired man was shocked but he had to retaliate a question or he wouldn't find anything out. He needed to press. Who was this man exactly? ''Well I'm all ears if you are willing to speak for more than 5 seconds. We still have an hour or so before we reach Timber Mill, so you might as well tell me what is on your mind.'' The cloaked man glared at Jenos but saw no harm in what the man could do to his mind, and besides he didn't have any bad intentions as it seemed. ''Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you…''

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Androxus: POV**_

Life wasn't as bad as it seemed for me. I had fame, strength and one who I could hold at night even when times seemed to be rough. I could shoot anything in a distance of 200 yards out and I knew I had the capability to become a guardian or mercenary if I really wanted to be. It seemed normal, at least it seemed to be. I would go on occasional jobs as a private mercenary, I was hired to kill some unwanted 'guests' or basically be the firepower behind a main force that was within reasoning for me. I commanded power in my human state and that was a problem, a lot of others wanted it as well. It was first noticed with a behemoth of a man joining me on one of the mercenary marks. Bald, short brown beard, and he had muscles littering his body. He was never seen without a shotgun, and he could leap a distance that would crush any normal man on landing. His aim was off and he more or less relied on brute strength to do most of his dirty work. Now, this particular man could definitely move his own weight and he wasn't a slouch as he would get kills as quickly and proficiently as I could but that seemed to be a insult to him. He always wanted to be the best and I knew it, even though he mentioned it more than once to others. ''Stay out of my way, or I will personally kill you and of your loved ones myself.'' With that said when he walked up to me, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the ground, ''You ever say that again and I'll make sure you are eating your own fucking brain matter.'' He was terrified. He knew I commanded just as much strength as him… maybe even more, so now I was now a threat. I shrugged it off without thinking and went home for the night. I went to bed with her, and woke up to find that she wasn't there. I was confused, she is usually a bit of a heavy sleeper and never woke up before me. I should have sensed something wasn't right… but again I shrugged it off. I began to worry as I searched every room in the house; she wasn't here. I went back to the bedroom to find a note on bed where I was sleeping; that was extremely odd. I didn't 'feel' or 'see' anything when I got up. I only read the note that said, ''Well, Andrew. It seems like you're going to have to take up that promise you said to me the other day, huh? I took your wife and you are going to come to me if you want to see her alive. Times ticking! You better run!''. I knew exactly who this was, and I was ready to slay him. The address was in the underworld which was unreachable besides of ones with that power. I had to make a pact or I would not be allowed to go there, I knew who I had to see.

I walked for what seemed like two hours and finally reached a clearing in the forest to where she is said to be. I saw nothing, but when I stepped forward a few steps, I began to regret that decision completely. I was shot backwards by a great force of purple flames and landed flat on my ass. In front of me stood a pale women with a purple dress of sorts holding a purple "orb" that just screamed "danger" bound by chains. Her voice was very commanding ''Mortal. What business do you have here?'' I thought of my question without making the situation even more insane than it already is. ''I have come to rescue my wife and kill the man who took her.'' She smirked, the wicked bitch smirked at my distress. ''I know of the man, I know of the woman. They are indeed down there and the only way to reach them is if you make a deal with me. Are you willing mortal?'' I was unsure about this but I had to rescue her even if my life depended on it, I couldn't let her down. ''Yes. I'm sure.'' My voice was uncertain but I had a right to be. This was probably going to be one hell of a task. She chuckled slightly and then spoke to me again. ''Here is your task mortal. You will need to kill Nyx. If you can do this, balance in the abyss will be corrected and you and your loved one can roam free once again. I would hurry, I gave the same task to the other man.'' Her voice then turned into booming laughter, it unnerved me greatly. I was then wrapped around in a purple spiral and then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. All I could see after that was a haze of near darkness with dim lights covering the walkways. It seemed that I was in the underworld…

All I could assume is that I had to wander and hopefully find my target, the sounds of screaming and shouting were faint, but present. The pattering of my own feet was the only sound the abyss like hallways were emitting besides the occasional scream. My worry for her only increased and my chances of finding them became slimmer and slimmer. I continued to venture down the large hallway to finally find a stone temple of sorts. I walked around the corner of the entrance and immediately my heart stopped. In the room, she laid motionless in a pool of her own blood. A shotgun barrel sized hole gone through the middle of her chest. I broke down and cried and cried. The only thing I could do was shout out to him ''Where the fuck are you, you monster!?'' I immediately brought out my revolver and then I heard a loud chuckle to the right of me a distance off, his persistent chuckling didn't stop though. He cleared that gap extremely fast, and before I could realize it… he was literally on top of me. ''Well, well! You actually came! I'm sorry you didn't witness me killing her, but don't be so sad, you'll be joining her soon!'' he cocked his shotgun and was ready to blast my head off. Before he could pull the trigger, something inside me lunged forward and gave me immense strength, and with it I kicked up and somersaulted him off of me. It was a brutal fight from that point on, blood being shed from both sides. He kept grazing me with the edge of his shotgun spread and I hit him in the shoulder, several times. He wouldn't drop his gun. My side felt like it was split open and my ribs were going to be shown. I couldn't hold up this fighting stance for long. I closed the gap as fast as I could and knocked his shotgun up making him miss his shot. I blasted a bullet hole right through his knee making him drop like a rock. Blood was pouring from both of our wounds like a waterfall. I got closer and then blasted 2 holes along his arms and legs so he couldn't move. If he doesn't die from this, he will die to blood loss. I glared at the man on the ground and said to him. ''Now you can rot for eternity here, scum like you belong in the underworld.'' The muscular man tried to reach for his gun to no avail as I walked over to my now deceased wife and cradled her in my arms. I carried her over to the throne room where my target was waiting and then placed her down on the far wall. ''I have been waiting for you young one.'' The god said to me. ''I know you have and I have a job to do, so I'm going to have to kill you.'' I said as I readied my revolver in hand. She just seemed to smirk devilishly at me, and then said unexpectedly, ''Then shoot me killer. I won't move.''. This all sounded odd, and it was obviously a trap but I had nothing else to lose, at least I thought. I blasted a hole through her head just to see her laughing maniacally before she fell before me, lifeless. I felt a dark presence at that moment surround me, and I couldn't stop it. I began to scream in pain as my skin started to change color and my eyes seem to go blind for a second. I was in agony and it wouldn't stop. The pain hadn't stopped as cracks started forming on my right forearm while I was slowly regaining new sight. The crevices were a greenish color and they seemed to almost glow. I felt that my short brown hair hadn't changed but my face was now adorned with gray skin and glowing green eyes. I moved foward to find I had increased strength and mobility. My wounds seemed to miraculously heal as well, but at the cost of what? My wife was dead and now I'm a monster basically. I guess the only thing I could do is report back to the woman and give my former wife a proper burial. I don't want this hell to be her permanent resting spot. I cradled her yet again and proceeded to walk back to the entrance, tears never leaving my eyes for a second.

The hooded woman was waiting for me at the entrance. Her head was slightly held down staring at the ground. ''Well. This is unfortunate.'' She smirked. ''But I think we could make another deal.'' I wasn't curious in the slightest. What kind of deal did she want and for the most part I wanted nothing to do with it. I just proceeded to walk past her ''What if I could bring her back at a price, Hmm?'' She spat those words out as if they were nothing. How could she spit something out so insane without some form of repercussion? I decided to bite. ''What kind of deal?'' I said with intense hostility. ''I can bring her back and she can roam the world free of charge… but I want you to take her place; All that die in the underworld are sent to the abyss.'' I wasn't pleased with the answer, but I didn't want her to be tortured in a place like this. Possibly even worse. I had to accept. ''Fine. It's a deal.'' The woman began to channel a green aura in her left hand and it reached into my love. She began to wake, most of the holes closed up. She was still covered in slashes and cuts, but in the end they seemed healable. ''Alright Andrew. Time to accept your part of the deal.'' The woman in his hands began to tear up when she regained her sight, she saw what happened to her husband, but didn't want to believe it. ''Andy? Andy?! Is that really you?!'' I didn't want to look her in the eye. I've become a monster and I had let her down. I could only weakly reply with a voice that she knew all too well. ''I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, I had to or you would be dead forever… and now I'm a monster... the one thing I used to slay.'' Tears came from my glowing eyes and dropped to the floor like green tinted diamonds for the thirtieth time today. She quickly kissed me and then smiled gently at me even as tears were still present on her face. ''As long as I'm alive, I know who you are underneath, and that's all that matters. Please… just promise me you will come back to me one day.'' I smiled and responded. ''I will off my own arm before I break that promise.'' We hugged for a few seconds longer before the demon told me it was time to go. A portal opened up. Both of us knew there was no resisting. It's time for me to serve my fate. Me and the cloaked devil walked through the portal and to this day… I haven't seen my wifes face. Ironically though, this isn't where it ends.

I walked into the pit of despair with the woman in tow. Everything was a light shade of purple, and everything had a slightly darker vibe about it. ''This will be your new home for 1000 years. Don't worry though, the real world goes 100x faster than here… so you'll be subject to torture for quite some bit of time…'' She wickedly laughed after stating that last comment. I "really" didn't like the idea of torture. I had to retaliate, so I threw a punch at her to force her back but in turn... she was basically invincible to my touch and she quickly incapacitated me before I could move another muscle. ''Well that won't work down here lover boy. It will just make things more… entertaining.'' She said the last part a little too darkly to know that she was going to kill him over and over again. It did happen though; she decapitated me, burned me alive, and threw me tied up to hellhounds. The only way I keep getting brought back is because she wants entertainment. My pain is her amusement and it makes me sick to know there are people like that out there, but the giant mercenary now didn't seem too different. It made me grow a pressing hatred against this woman, and I wanted nothing else but to kill her like I killed him. Anger kept coming forth in this new body and every single day I felt like I was losing control of all of my sanity. I just wanted to kill, and it's apparent that this is all Nyx wanted to do with my body, make me a demon of sorts. I had to control myself, and most of the time it wasn't easy, but I eventually persevered through these dark times, and the 1000 years finally finished. All I remember for the most part is that fact that the screams continue to haunt me to this day, from that place, I feel like I was not the only one there. I haven't seen another soul there since the time I was trapped and honestly, I came out a broken man. The constant nightmares were apparent, and she now constantly had a grip on my soul. For the most part, it wasn't mine anymore. As I finally walked upon the surface world for the time as it has been, much has changed. My village was burned to the ground, and it seemed that I had powers that stemmed from the abyss that somewhat keeps the curse at bay, may it be forever, or a short period of time. The only thing I knew is that I now needed a revolver, and I needed a mask to hide my face. I knew the man who could do it for me and it would probably be a long walk to the dwarf's village.

As I finally arrived in the village, it was easily noticeable that everyone was staring at me. Some were muttering "Is that even a human?" and others were saying "I-I-It's a monster!". I sighed and walked up to the man's hut where he makes all the weapons and armor. This man could make anything. I walked through the door and shouted out ''Dwarf! I need a weapon pronto!'' The red haired "micro" man came screaming through the hallway ''Andrew! I told you stop calling me to st-...' He was lost for words as he looked at the former shadow of a man. ''Andrew?! What the hell happened to you!?'' I sighed and looked at him. ''Long story old man. Got some time?'' The dwarf just walked past me, closed the door with a closed sign on it. ''Alright... Start from the beginning lad.''

The story eventually ended with the dwarf being left in shock. ''Alright. Come with me lad. We are gonna have to make you a mask and a cloak. Cause right now… that look isn't working for you.'' I simply nodded and walked with him. He began crafting a leather cape-like cloak and then eventually fitted it on me. ''Well, this should work with the black shirt you are wearing. Now, what kind of revolver do you want this time? You used to shell out a lot for the damn things.'' I know I might have sounded edgy saying this, but I needed to terrify people to stay the hell away from me. ''Craft me something with teeth and enough bite force to rip off an arm if need be.'' The craftsman was shocked by these words. ''Are you sure lad? That sounds awfully dark even for someone as serious as you.'' I just sighed and spoke out to him ''Trust me, I know what I'm doing.'' The short man just muttered something to himself and began working. It seemed that it took him more than a few times to get the design right. Sometimes it was too weak in grabbing, but had an amazing shot, or the bite force was so strong it could go through concrete but the aim was very poor. The balance was honestly getting on the dwarfs nerves. ''Alright lad. I think I got it this time and I know you are gonna like it.'' The little man handed me a weapon that looked like it would bite through diamond. It was honestly a work of art. ''I just need a mask, I almost forgot to ask!'' The craftsman just smirked and look at him. ''Got yee covered boy. Now put it to good use.'' I smiled at the man and casually asked, ''What places are hiring a mercenary currently?'' The dwarf thought for a second before saying ''Start at the Fish Market. You may be shocked on what you may find.'' I just simply nodded before mouthing at the man a simple "thank you" and leaving a large amount of coins on his counter before leaving. Now I have a destination, I'm going to find her if I can… no matter the consequences.

I traveled as a mercenary all across the land and after completing every single mission, I asked each employer if they have seen her, they all responded with a yes and then when I go to that location, she is gone. I've grown frustrated and annoyed that I can't track her and as much as I want to get to her, sometimes I would daydream about her coming to me but it all honesty, that hasn't happened yet. So I continued to search on and on and now I am here at frog isle. The small city on this side of the globe, and I still haven't located her.

Jenos just sighed hearing this story; the man was a god slayer, but not the one he would have imagined. The white haired man finally spoke again and motioned towards Androxus. ''So how did you get the name Androxus?'' The cursed man forgot to mention that. ''Well it's just a name I gave to myself after a while, I wasn't fit to be called my normal name if I wasn't even in my own 'technical' body anymore.'' Jenos just nodded and continued to float towards Timber Mill with him behind. ''Looks like we have reached our destination Androxus. We might need to get the high ground to find her, this is a rather large area.'' The godslayer just looked at the master and smiled under the mask. ''Ying, I haven't broken our promise yet! I have come for you!''

 **OMG THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! For me at least. I hope you enjoyed it cause I had a BLAST writing it and I had two people look everything over and give me the A-OKAY! I'm just hoping you guys like it, please give me some feedback and reviews and tell me what I'm doing right and wrong. This has been Eclipse and see you next chapter!**


	6. The Hunt For Ying Chapter:5

The Hunt For Ying

 **Hello all and welcome to hell... or was it chapter 5? I don't think there are too many differences between the two if you want me being honest. Let's clears some situations up.**

 **YES there are quite a few spelling errors and small punctuational misplacements but remember that I now have editor's. If I don't want the chapter looking like crap, I have help and all the chapters will be getting proofread several times over from Chapter 5 on. Thank you BlabCaddy, CrossInsanity, and LucarioAlpha! You guys literally make my life hell and amazing with the editing!**

 **Secondly, I do post on the Paladins Amino a lot and if you don't like it, well I don't really give a single fuck. I'll be completely honest. I LIKE updating and honestly the best part about me writing a fanfiction that is basically going for the highest margin for words on in the Paladins category is the fact that I have people I can make smile, worry, and also grow attached to each of the respective characters.**

 **Thirdly, I am not the best writer so if you have constructive criticism, please stop just saying my story is meh or 'shit' and not give a decent basis on what I can approve on. Chapter 3 is getting a fight scene overhaul and Chapter 4 is getting slight 'touch-ups' in certain places ('minor spelling and comma checks').**

 **Lastly, thank you guys so much for actually giving me over 100 views so far! I couldn't care less about the favorites or the follows although they are nice, but I honestly know a lot of people that are reading my story currently are actually very interested for what is to come. With that said, Me, Insanity, and Lucario present to you Chapter 5! The Hunt For Ying!**

I woke up in a grassy field, the sun was just rising in the distance, and I could see the massive shadows from Timber Mill's massive wooden structures forming. I sighed and stood up… yes genies can walk as well as float! Was I a true genie though? I will have to think on that at a different time, in the meantime I have to get this oaf up off his ass and keep moving. ''Torvald! Torvald! Get up!'' I shouted as loud as I could. ''We are next to Timber Mill, the next destination!'' The old man got up slowly and grumply. ''This better be worth it girl. I've been traveling with you for quite some time now.'' I only frowned at his comment. Why was I traveling? Not for him or me but because I wanted to help Andy. I only convinced Torvald to help me, because he wanted to learn more but over the passing weeks, it seems like he has been growing more and more bored with the outcome of every destination that we have reached. Each area we go to ends up being a dud and I don't know if I can do this without his help. I'm praying on Timber Mill to give me anwsers. The old man started walking slowly and didn't even look at me as he said his next sentence. ''Are you coming or not girl?'' I quickly snapped myself out of it, and continued to move forward with him into the wooded forest of buildings.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in Timber Mill. . . ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wasn't feeling too well about this. Timber Mill was a gigantic city, and to navigate all the areas, splitting up might not be a good idea. ''Androxus, what will one of us do once we find her? Do you have some form of sign so that we do not lose sight of each other?'' The Godslayer thought for a minute or so. ''I'll shoot off a reversal in the air if I find her, just look for a glowing green orb racing through the sky.'' Yet another thing mentally noted. ''Alright, I will just cast my Astral Mark up into the sky, you will see it.'' Androxus just nodded and took off towards the central district, easily leaping from building to building. I guess I am going to do this the smart way. If one has touched the void or abyss, us masters can sense their presence no matter what location they are at. That does not mean that I know where they are though. The closer I am, the stronger the feeling is. On the flip side, if I am far enough away, I may never sense their presence directly. Just in the vicinity around me. I continued to float towards where the sense seemed to be stronger, and oddly enough it was very close. I floated past a few individuals, some being elves, some being lizardmen and some even being dwarfs. I rounded one last corner after passing another individual and finally found what we were looking for. ''Stop!'' I shouted a lot more commanding than I probably should of. The floating woman in bright green garbs was very startled by the sudden booming of my voice. ''I am very sorry about that miss, can you hold on one second so I can explain a bit better?'' She was obviously confused but reluctantly nodded her head. I quickly cast a large Astral Mark into the sky, trying to brand my healing sigil into the sky, so Androxus could see it. It worked, in the close distance I could hear him Nether Stepping towards me. ''Ying! Where in the devil are y-'' I inwardly sighed, this was going to be a long day. ''Jenos.'' The old man almost practically spat out. ''It's great to see you again.'' If I was going to be honest, I thought he gritted his teeth with those last few words. ''It is great to see you as well, Torvald.'' I said very sarcastically. This man and I go a ways back, and it seems that he has kept himself "busy". ''Why are you traveling with this young lady as well? I know you are more than capable of taking down a group of enemies on your own.'' The old sage just looked at me with dangerous intent. ''She promised knowledge, so I am essentially a bodyguard of sorts. This does not explain why you are looking for her in the first place eith-'' ''Enough!'' The genie shouted, which shocked all but Androxus who was watching from a rooftop at this point. ''We can all sit here and bicker on why you two hate each other, or we can cut to the chase and find out why I am being searched for.'' She took a breath. ''Jenos, was it? Care to explain why you are trying to find or 'how' you found me?'' Well there is no escaping it this time, and I know Androxus is watching us now as well. Time to spit out the truth. ''I can sense presence of anyone who has entered the void, also known as the abyss. One of my jobs as a master is to make sure that the evil of this world is cleansed, as some who do enter the abyss manage to get out. Androxus is one of those few, and I'm surprised he isn't more mentally damaged then he is now.'' The Godslayer was waiting for her reaction, he certainly didn't like the fact that I could find him at any given time. Ying was almost in tears over the thought of what happened at the Abyss. 10 years, 10 long and excruciating years without him. ''Did Andy ever manage to get out?'' She almost couldn't sound out the words. I only smiled at her, and said the next sentence with ease. ''Well, mainly that is why we came to find you.'' She was confused and almost mortified as she basically shook my shoulders. ''Did he die, or is he alive!? Tell me!'' I was dizzy as living hell but faintly replied. ''He is here, with us.'' She stopped shaking me and I fell to the ground like a sinking stone. Holy hell that girl is surprisingly strong! I gazed over to my right and was actually kind of shocked. On top of the building where Androxus was, he disappeared. ''Where did he go? He was just sitting up there gazing down at us, and now I can't feel his presence. He basically disappeared.'' Ying just looked at where I was looking at. ''Andy… where are you?''

I woke up out of my deep slumber, I could feel myself being dragged down alleyways, through the streets, I wanted to move, but my limbs wouldn't respond. The only thing that could be felt on me was the net that was surrounding my entire body. Who the hell uses a net to ensnare anyone anymore? I was eventually dragged to a lone room, and by the look of it, I was definitely not above ground. The windows were boarded up and the floors were made of packed dirt. I was finally released to be met with the horror of who was in front of me. ''Glad to see me, old friend?'' The giant mercenary looked down at me with a twisted smile on his face. "No, it can't be!" I was shocked, how in the hell was he still alive? He sat me upright, my body still numb and unmoving. "You know, I never really got to know you. I killed your wife and you hunted me down and nearly killed me. It's sad really, I thought we were going to be great friends and join each other in a quest for greater power, but it seems that I was wrong.'' I couldn't yell out or break this feeling of anger surging through me. I wanted to put a bullet in his brain for all that he has done to me. "Heh heh, funny enough that same woman who brought us through that hell walked up to me after you left. She said that I could come back stronger, faster, better, for a price. That price was my humanity. Remember that goddess you killed before me, well she wasn't dead. I shot her myself, although it was weird. She was laughing that whole time." I was still. I thought of all the horrible things that the buff mercenary may have attained. He stood up, moving to the left of me. He picked up my revolver and began to inspect it. "Hmm, nice craftsmanship. I might have to pay the person a visit, then shoot them myself just for the fun of it." I began to feel myself move in my binds, the numbness leaving me as my anger grew. "And your wife, hmm, Ying was it. Oh, I'm going to do so many things to her once I kill you. First I'll capture her again, then i'll use her as my personal play thing as you watch, then I'll kill her right there as she finishes…" the mercenary went on and on about his plan, fueling my anger. He did a shit job at tying the knots in my bindings. It'll only take a matter of minutes and I'll be free. He then pointed my gun at me, pressing it against my head. "I can't see under your mask, but you must be terrified." He cocked it, pressing it harder, practically denting my mask inward. "The name was Buck by the way.". The final knot broke loose and I was free.

Androxus smacked the gun away from his face, Buck was surprised but kept a firm grip on the gun. Androxus rolled to his left grabbing Buck's shotgun. They stared each other down. Time came to a standstill as both weapons were primed and ready to fire. Buck smiled and aimed down the revolver. "My aim has gotten better." He shot three bullets in quick succession, Androxus caught all three bullets with a green aura from his hands and sent all of it and then some back at Buck. He caught it square in the chest and was blown back to the other side of the room. Buck stood up and his smile widened. He looked up at Androxus and smacked his fists together. A symbol appeared around him resembling the one Jenos uses to heal others. All of his injuries disappeared as if nothing happened. Androxus wasn't liking the outcome of this battle, at this point he knew he would lose if he didn't do something quickly. The Godslayer rushed forward with nether step, catching Buck off-guard as he knocked him down to the floor. He grabbed the revolver and stood up quickly, pointing the gun at the mercenary's head. ''Any last words?'' The large man just laughed and grabbed his shotgun. '' **I am the juggernaut!** '' Androxus was launched across the room as Buck literally kicked him all the way into a wall on the far side. ''You think you can stop me?'' He pounded his fist on his chest. ''I am unstoppable!'' Androxus grabbed his arm with his left hand and gripped his revolver tightly with his right. '' **Death awaits you all**!'' His arm morphed into a green dragon head, and started hailing explosive bullets at Buck. The giant man retaliated by shooting bullets as fast as he could at the explosive bursts of energy, each one of them blowing up one by one as the attacks collided. Both men were grunting as they put all of their power into forcing each other back, but both of their faces turned to horror as the roof started to collapse. They both stopped their attacks immediately and turned to find a way out. Buck just smirked as he looked at Androxus. "Well, I know we should help each other out here, but I have an escape route over this way.'' He walked through a doorway and blasted the top of it making the dirt form in and collapse the entrance in on itself. ''Shit, I have to find a way out fast!'' The Godslayer Nether Stepped out of the room through the other doorway to see an air vent. Androxus inwardly sighed, he hated being in small places, but it was either this or death. He took the former. He blasted 3 holes in the vent, forcing it open. He pried off the vent lid and climbed in up the slight incline that was reaching out towards land, the light was getting closer and closer. He punched the grate and was immediately greeted with sunlight raining down on him. ''Finally hell out of that hell hole. Now, time to get back.'' He dusted off his cloak and proceeded to walk towards the area that he found Ying at before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Meanwhile...** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been searching for him for a few hours now, and the situation was becoming more grim. What were the chances of finding him? I didn't want to know the real answer. Jenos finally got me out of thought as he said his next words. ''Ying! His presence is felt, he is nearby!'' I almost jumped for joy, as Jenos readied his Astral Mark and cast it towards the sky. The sound of a faint ''wooshing'' sound started nearing us and before I knew it, he was right there. He took his mask off revealing who he really was, light brown hair laid on top of his head with his light grey skin still visible. Tears were falling down my face like a waterfall after a thunderstorm, I rushed towards him as fast as my legs would carry and jumped at him. ''Andy! Andy! It's really you!'' I saw him smile and he held me as tight as he could. His voice wasn't as deep without his mask on, he usually used a voice distorter. ''Ying…'' The man was at a loss for words but he ultimately lived up to his promise and that's all that matters. ''Do I have to let go?'' her voice breaking on every single word. He smirked and finally mouthed out a no before we shared a kiss and continued the journey, together.

 **Hey guys, Lucario here. Hope you guys enjoy this one. We stayed up quite late to get this one out to you guys today. I don't really know what to say here so I'm going to send it off here. Make sure to join the Amino and we will have a Discord server soon, where you can submit ideas and make suggestions that might make it into the story. Thank you all for your time and hope to see you in the next one.**

 **Eclipse approves, have a good night everyone!**


End file.
